


[PODFIC] Pact

by kerravon



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Norse Religion & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: amplificathon, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerravon/pseuds/kerravon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author - "Direct sequel to You Break It. Hel goes to thank the angel on her father and Gabriel's behalf, and meets the GO duo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Pact

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Pact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/392790) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



This is a podfic of "Pact" by icarus_chained, in MP3 and M4b format.

Total length: 24 Minutes 22 Seconds  
Format: MP3 And M4b

Text available at: [Pact](http://archiveofourown.org/works/392790)

MP3 Podfic Direct Download (22.3 MB): [Pact - MP3 Podfic](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/sg633f)  
M4b Audiobook Direct Download (2.9 MB):[Pact - M4b](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/b955cw)

Streaming:  


The music interludes are from "Debt of Gratitude" by Andy Chrisman. [Entire Song Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZeFToI2xws)


End file.
